Godzilla (Verso)
left Sumário Godzilla é uma franquia de kaijus criada pela Toho. Tendo início em 1954, com o filme Godzilla, que apresentou o que viria a se tornar uma das, se não a maior franquia de tokusatsu/daikaijus de todo o planeta. Neste filme, é apresentado o daikaiju Gojira, o famoso Godzilla em terras americanas, este nome foi criado a partir da junção das palavras japonesas gorila (ゴリラ, gorira) ''e baleia ''(鯨（クジラ）, kujira), isso se deve ao fato de na criação do monstro, ele ter sido descrito como um cruzamento de baleia e gorila, por seus atributos físicos e origens aquáticas. Os filmes do Godzilla e derivados começaram a surgir na Era Showa, também conhecida como Período Showa. Onde o filme Godzilla deu início a indústria dos kaijus ''no cinema, tanto que ''kaijus são geralmente associados a esta era. No começo desta, Godzilla fora apresentado como um monstro de natureza destrutiva, enfrentando kaijus como Anguirus e Mohtra. Mas a partir do filme Ghidorah: O Monstro de 3 Cabeças, Godzilla passou a ser visto como um kaiju heróico que tinha como objetivo acabar com as forças do mal junto com outros kaiju. A Era Showa teve início em 1926 e terminou em 1989, apresentando 26 novos kaiju. Após isso, se dá início à Era Heisei, que foi marcada por vilões marcantes como Destoroyah e SpaceGodzilla, e a trilogia de Mohtra (Rebirth of Mohtra I, II e III). Também conhecida como a Era Versus, devido ao fato de vários filmes desta era levarem Vs no título. A Era Heisei não segue a mesma linha dos filmes da Era Showa, ela ignora completamente todos os filmes exceto o original Godzilla de 1954, tecnicamente as eras Millenium e Legendary são parte da Era Heisei por terem sido lançadas no Período Heisei deivdo a economia da época. Mas estas são separadas pelos hiatos que existem entre as eras. Tendo começo em 1989, a Era Heisei introduziu 13 novos kaiju. A Era Millenium é caracterizada por apresentar filmes com histórias sem nenhuma ligação entre si (com exceção de Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla ''e Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.). Teve início em 1999 e terminou em 2004. Ela introduziu 7 novos ''kaiju. Depois de Godzilla: Final Wars (2004), a Toho vendeu os direitos dos kaiju para a Warner, que lançou o filme Godzilla ''(2014), que inaugurou a Era Legendary, em paralelo a isso, a Toho decidiu lançar uma continuação pós-Millenium, e esta seria ''Godzilla: Resurgence em terras americanas, ou Shin Godzilla no Japão. Devido ao seu sucesso estrondoso, Godzilla não se limitou somente a filmes, tendo várias adaptações para desenhos animados, histórias em quadrinhos, mangás, jogos, novels, livros e até mesmo crossovers com franquias como Evangelion. Cronologia Filmes Era Showa *Godzilla *Godzilla Raids Again *King Kong vs. Godzilla *Mohtra vs. Godzilla *Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster *Invasion of Astro-Monster *Ebirah, Horror of the Deep *Son of Godzilla *Destroy All Monsters *All Monsters Attack *Godzilla vs. Hedorah *Godzilla vs. Gigan *Godzilla vs. Megalon *Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla *Terror of MechaGodzilla Era Heisei *The Return of Godzilla *Godzilla vs. Biollante *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah *Godzilla vs. Mohtra *Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 *Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla *Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Era Millennium *Godzilla 2000: Millennium *Godzilla vs. Megaguirus *Godzilla, Mohtra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack *Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla *Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. *Godzilla: Final Wars Monsterverse *Godzilla: Awakening (História em Quadrinhos) *Kong: The Skull Island *Skull Island: The Birth of Kong (História em Quadrinhos) *Godzilla *Godzilla: King of Monsters *Godzilla vs. Kong Histórias em quadrinhos IDW Publishing *Godzilla: Rage Across Time *Godzilla: Legends *Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters *Godzilla: Ongoing *Godzilla: Rulers of Earth *Godzilla: Oblivion *Godzilla: The Half-Century War *Godzilla: Cataclysm *Godzilla in Hell Marvel Comics *King of the Monsters Dark Horse Comics *King of the Monsters *Terror of Godzilla Mangás *Rampage Godzilla *The Godzilla Comic *The Godzilla Comic Raids Again *Kodansya's Godzilla, The King of Monsters Novels *Kaiju Gojira *The Luminous Fairies and Mohtra *Godzilla: King of the Monsters *Godzilla Invades America *Godzilla: Journey to Monster Island *Godzilla vs. the Space Monster *Godzilla Returns *A Space Godzilla *Godzilla 2000 *Godzilla at World's End *Godzilla vs. the Robot Monsters *Godzilla: The Official Novelization Livros *Giant Dragon Manda *Dogzilla *Kat Kong *Godzilla vs. Gigan and the Smog Monster *Godzilla on Monster Island *Who's Afraid of Godzilla? *Godzilla Likes to Roar! *Attack of the Baby Godzillas! *Godzilla Saves America: A Monster Show-Down in 3-D Jogos *Godzilla (Commodore 64) * Godzilla and the Martians (ZX Spectrum) *Godzilla vs. 3 Giant Monsters (MSX) *Fierce Dragon Godzilla: Metropolis Destruction!! (FM-7/PC X-1) *Gojira-Kun (MSX) *Monster's Fair (MSX) *The Movie Monster Game (Commodore 64/Apple II) *Godzilla: Monster of Monsters (NES) *Godzilla (Commodore 16 / Commodore Plus/4) *Godzilla (Gameboy) *Godzilla Wars Jr. (Arcade) *Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters (NES) *Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field(Super Famicom) *Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Gameboy) *Godzilla (PC-9801) *Godzilla (Arcade) *Super Godzilla (SNES) *Godzilla: Battle Legends (Turbo Duo) *Godzilla: Great Monster Battle (Super Famicom) *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters (SNES) *Godzilla: The Atomar Nightmare (ZX Spectrum) *Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! (Sega Pico) *Godzilla: Giant Monster March (Game Gear) *Godzilla: Archipelago Shock (Sega Saturn) *G-Patrol VR: Combat Simulator (PC) *Godzilla Movie Studio Tour (PC/Mac) *GODZILLA: Online (PC) *GODZILLA (Pinball) *Godzilla: Trading Battle (PlayStation) *Godzilla Generations (Dreamcast) *Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact (Dreamcast) *Godzilla: The Series (Gameboy Color) *Godzilla The Series: Monster Wars (Gameboy Color) *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (GameCube/Xbox) *Godzilla: Domination! (Gameboy Advance) *Godzilla: Save the Earth (PlayStation 2/Xbox) *CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle (Pachinko) *Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii/PlayStation 2) *Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash (DS) *Godzilla: Pachislot Wars (Pachislot) *Godzilla: Monster Mayhem (2D) (iOS) *Godzilla: Monster Mayhem (3D) (iOS) *CR Godzilla: Descent of the Destruction God (Pachinko) *Godzilla On Monster Island (AVP Slot Machine) *Godzilla: Smash3 (iOS, Android) *Godzilla: Strike Zone (PC, iOS, Android) *Godzilla: Crisis Defense (PC) *Monster Strike (Android, iOS) *Godzilla: The Game (PlayStation 3 e PlayStation 4) *Godzilla: The Kaiju Collection (Android, iOS) *Shin Godzilla (PlayStation 4 VR) Terminologia |-|Shobijin=center|400px O Shobijin (小 美人 Shobijin , Pequenas beldades) são duas pequenas sacerdotisas ou fadas criadas pela Toho que apareceram pela primeira vez no filme de 1961, Mothra. Eles acompanham e falam por Mothra. Em Mothra, elas demonstram habilidade telepática, dentro do alcance de falar com as pessoas e sobre grandes distâncias com Mothra. Como em todas as aparições futuras, elas chamam a Mothra em oração e canto, mas eles e Mothra também estão conectados em algum nível mais profundo além de seu controle. Em Mothra vs Godzilla eles também parecem demonstrar teletransporte de curto alcance, e em Ghidorah, o Monstro de Três Cabeças elas traduzem não só os rugidos de Mothra, mas uma conversa inteira entre três monstros. Décadas depois, em Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Outros dois Shobijin (retratados por Masami Nagasawa e Chihiro Ôtsuka) demonstram telecinese também. Na série Heisei, as sacerdotisas de Mothra (interpretadas por Keiko Imamura e Sayaka Osawa) se identificam como o Cosmos (コ ス モ ス Kosumosu); Os últimos sobreviventes de uma antiga civilização que ameaçou e, finalmente, foi destruída pela própria força vital da Terra. Eles haviam construído Mothra como sua deidade guardiã, à qual a força vital da Terra havia respondido com Battra - uma "Mothra Negra". Na trilogia de Renascimento de Mothra, as sacerdotisas de Mothra eram Elias; Os Elias diferem de encarnações anteriores, na medida em que não são gêmeos ligados à mente, mas pessoas individuais, são menores do que outros Shobijin e são chamados Lora e Moll. Belvera, um Elias escuro, parece ser uma irmã mais velha. Além de acompanhar Mothra, o Elias também enviaria filhotes menores chamado Fairy Mothras. Mothra iria reprisar o papel de guardião antigo, embora com apenas uma homenagem de passagem para o Cosmos, em Godzilla, Mothra e King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. |-|Xiliens=center|400px Os Xiliens (X 星 人 ? Ekkusu Seijin, X Star People) eram uma raça de extraterrestres criada pela Toho que apareceu pela primeira vez no filme Godzilla de 1965, Invasion of Astro-Monster. Os Xiliens, que eram do Planeta X, pediram ajuda aos povos da Terra, como o King Ghidorah, eles haviam sido expulsos da Terra no ano anterior por Godzilla, Rodan e Mothra, agora estavam atacando seu planeta. A humanidade permitiu que os alienígenas "tomassem emprestado" Godzilla e Rodan, e os dois monstros foram transportados para o Planeta X e foram bem sucedidos na condução de Ghidorah. Pouco depois, porém, os alienígenas revelaram que tinham controle total sobre Godzilla, Rodan e Ghidorah. Eles deram à humanidade vinte e quatro horas para escolher entre entregar-se ao Planeta X ou ser destruído pelos monstros. Eles finalmente cansados de esperar por uma resposta e soltaram os três kaiju sobre o Japão. A água, muito escassa no Planeta X, é altamente cobiçada pelos Xiliens, e esta foi a principal razão por trás da invasão da Terra. Os alienígenas eram vulneráveis a sons altos e agudos, e a humanidade usou isso para derrotá-los. Os Xiliens eram uma raça completamente sem emoção, deixando suas vidas ser funcionadas por computadores. Seu líder é conhecido como o controlador. Tudo no Planeta X é numerado, de acordo com o Controlador, e o King Ghidorah era conhecido como Monstro Zero. Quando os alienígenas ganharam o controle de Godzilla e Rodan, eles eram conhecidos como Monstero Zero-Um, e Monstro Zero-Dois. A espaçonave Xilien era capaz de viajar a um décimo da velocidade da luz, e poderia disparar raios laser explosivos das cúpulas em sua parte inferior. Seus navios também podiam envolver alvos tão grandes quanto kaijus dentro de gigantescas bolhas de força, então usam trilhos de tração para transportá-los grandes distâncias, mesmo da Terra para o Planeta X. Eles também possuíam pistolas a laser que eram capazes de desintegrar um ser humano. Seu maior poder, no entanto, tinha que ser sua capacidade de assumir o controle da mente de qualquer criatura; Eles fizeram isso com Godzilla, Rodan e o King Ghidorah. |-|Mutantes=center Os mutantes são os descendentes genéticos de seres humanos e Xiliens. Eles foram treinados como uma forma de soldados de elite pelo FED sob o instrutor Kumasaka. Em Godzilla: Final Wars, eles lutaram contra os Xiliens. O mutante mais notável é Ozaki, que desistiu de sua energia Keizer para reviver Godzilla. |-|Killaks=center|350px Os Kilaakians são uma raça de alienígenas e são os principais antagonistas do filme de 1968, Destroy All Monsters. Eles são do Planeta Kilaak, um planeta não descoberto em algum lugar dentro do Cinturão de Asteróides. |-|Seatopians=center|306px O Seatopians (シートピア海底人 Shītopia Kaitei Hito, Seatopia Seabed People) é uma raça de pessoas subterrâneas que apareceu pela primeira vez em Godzilla vs Megalon. Os Seatopians são uma raça ilustre, governada por Antonio. Eles foram a primeira civilização a habitar a Terra, e residem em um enorme país subterrâneo chamado Seatopia, lar de grandes cidades subterrâneas e subaquáticas que se assemelham aos construídos pelo povo da Grécia Antiga e do Império Romano. Tendo sobrevivido debaixo do solo e agitado por milhares de anos, os Seatopians assistiram com raiva como os humanos destruíram e ostentaram a terra que eles viram como deles. No início, a corrida permaneceu calma, apesar dos danos crescentes em suas cidades subterrâneas como resultado de testes nucleares na superfície. A última gota veio quando um teste maciço realizado perto das Ilhas Aleutianas perto do Alasca, em 1973, enviou um enorme terremoto através do Oceano Pacífico, destruindo Monster Island e paralisando a capital da Seatopia. |-|M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens=center A M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens (também conhecida como Nebulosa), também conhecida como Nebulosos, é uma raça alienígena criada por Toho que apareceu pela primeira vez no filme Godzilla de 1972, Godzilla Vs Gigan. A M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens apareceu pela primeira vez em Godzilla vs Gigan, onde foram estacionados na Terra para conquistá-lo com o King Ghidorah e Gigan. Criaram a Terra das Crianças do Mundo e usaram a pele de dois homens recém-falecidos. Seu plano foi descoberto, e eles enviaram Gigan eo rei Ghidorah para atacar Tóquio. Godzilla e Anguirus chegaram e lutaram contra eles, mas os alienígenas lutaram contra a Torre Godzilla. Os seres humanos conseguiram destruir a torre com dinamite, fazendo com que os alienígenas voltassem à sua verdadeira forma e morressem. |-|Cryogs=center|328px Os Cryogs vieram à terra a fim de conquistá-la após a destruição do seu planeta natal por King Ghidorah. Eles inicialmente tinham uma aliança instável com os Devonianos para conquistar o planeta e dividi-la igualmente. O Comandante Rhogen dos Cryogs pretendia trair os Devonianos depois que eles sobreviveram à suas custas. O Cryogs recuperaram Gigan após a sua batalha com Kumonga e atualizaram ele. Depois que os planos dos Devonianos falharam, os Cryogs desdobraram o Gigan atualizado para recuperar o OVNI Millennian da Área 51. Gigan e o OVNI continuaram para Las Vegas, onde Godzilla estava esperando por eles. Gigan derrubou Godzilla e permitiu que o UFO absorvesse seu DNA e se tornasse Orga. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Chegou até mesmo a batalha, mas Orga e Gigan começaram a dominar Godzilla e M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Infelizmente para os Cryogs, Orga saiu do controle e tentou comer Gigan. De repente, Jet Jaguar chegou e voou pela garganta de Orga, então cresceu e fez Orga explodir. Godzilla e Jet Jaguar atacam Gigan em dupla até que ele é forçado a recuar. O Cryogs irradiaram Steven Woods e seu parceiro Chavez em seu navio em uma tentativa de matá-los, mas muitos de seus soldados foram mortos por Woods e Zero Cannon de Chávez. Jet Jaguar voou para o navio e matou mais Cryogs e danificou o navio enquanto resgatava Woods e Chavez. O Comandante Rhizon chamou os Devonianos para se prepararem para a chegada do navio, para que pudessem ser reparados, mas foram recebidos pela última criação dos Devonianos, Biollante. Biollante procedeu a rasgar a nave Cryogs aparte, aparentemente matando todos eles. |-|Devonianos=center|400px Os Devonianos vieram à Terra de seu mundo natal séculos atrás e estavam vivendo sob os oceanos da Terra desde então. Intrusões recentes dos habitantes da superfície enfureceram o líder dos Devonianos, fazendo com que ele começasse planos para exterminar a raça humana. Os Devonianos fizeram uma aliança com os Cryogs, concordando em dividir o planeta igualmente entre si após a destruição da humanidade. Os Devonianos aprimoraram geneticamente um exército de monstros crustáceos assassinos que chamaram de Destoroyah e os enviaram para Honolulu. Steven Woods conseguiu expulsar a maioria dos Destoroyahs, mas ao encontrar Godzilla eles se fundiram juntos em um monstro demoníaco gigante. Destoroyah feriu Godzilla e forçou-o a retirar-se. Godzilla mais tarde voltou com Mothra e juntos conseguiram derrotar Destoroyah. Poderes do verso Energia destrutiva *Os personagens de baixo nível deste verso já demonstram ser bastante poderosos, sendo que os mais fracos chegam a Muitos Quarteirões a Cidade '''como Anguirus, Varan e Megalon. Personagens de nível mediano vão de '''Montanha a País, como Rodan e MechaGodzilla, os de nível relativamente alto vão de Continental a Estrela, como Gigan, SpaceGodzilla e o próprio Godzilla, e temos o mais alto nível dentro do verso, que é''' Infinito Multiversal', sendo este o criador de todo o universo. Resistência *É praticamente a mesma coisa que o poder destrutivo Velocidade *Praticamente todos os personagens do verso são '''Subsônicos' pelo tamanho com reações Supersônicas, já que é muito normal ver kaijus reagindo à jatos supersônicos, também é muito comum ver kaijus Supersônicos em deslocamento e ataque como Varan (que plana a mach 1.5), ou Rodan (que ataca com explosões sonoras), mas existem feitos Massivamente Hipersônicos onde personagens cruzam continentes, como Battra. Além disso tem personagens como SpaceGodzilla que tem velocidade acima da luz praticamente comprovada, e existem também feitos Massivamente Superiores a Luz '''(Como quando Rozan cruzou 500 milhões de anos-luz em um segundo) até '''Semi-Onipresença (no caso de Deus) Habilidades * As habilidades do verso são bastante diversificadas, assim como na maioria dos outros versos, temos habilidades como Características físicas sobre-humanas, Técnicas de pulo, Maestria no combate corpo-a-corpo e Voo. Sendo estas as mais básicas e comuns dentre os kaiju, se estendendo para habilidades como Manipulação de energia,' almas,' elementos (fogo, ar, eletricidade) e algumas outras, além de Cinética (pirocinese, aerocinese e muitas outras), [[Manipulação Mental|'Manipulação mental']] (Indo de telepatia a controle mental), Precognição, Imortalidade (Todos os tipos, exceto o Tipo A e S), Regeneração (Todos os níveis, exceto o Transmaterial A) e vários outros. Personagens Encarnações do Godzilla ' aaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Original|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla_(Original) godzilla-2014-ending-san-francisco-king-of-the-monsters.jpg|Godzilla (Legendary)|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla_(Legendary) shin godzilla review lead.jpg|Shin Godzilla|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_Godzilla ' Mechas Mohtra e derivados Ghidorah's Kaijus terrestres ' 2425802-ang9 2 .jpg|Anguirus|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Anguirus RULERS OF EARTH Issue 5 - 2 - Gaira.png|Gaira|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Gaira 3816448-roe sanda.jpg|Sanda|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Sanda 20160807194005.jpg|Zilla|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Zilla ' Kaijus aéreos ' -002 copy.jpg|Varan|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Varan ' Kaijus aquáticos Kaijus espaciais Raças Ilha da Caveira ' Olhaomacaco.jpg|Kong|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Kong_(Legendary) 1280x720-Cvb.jpg|Crânios rastreadores|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Crânios_rastreadores Aaa.jpg|Chacais da morte|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Chacais_da_morte Screen Shot 2017-04-13 at 5.48.55 PM.png|Abutres psicóticos|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Abutres_psicóticos ' Outros ' Godzilla-2014-flying-muto.jpg|M.U.T.O. macho|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/M.U.T.O._macho ' Categoria:Obras Categoria:Godzilla Categoria:Filmes Categoria:HQs Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Mangás Categoria:Novels